Getting Lost in My Imagination
by JockShipper
Summary: A series of Jock one-shots using prompts from imagineyourOTP on tumblr. I may throw in a different couple randomly sometimes, but mostly Jock.
1. Fortunes

**Check out ImagineyourOTP on tumblr, their blog is pretty cool!**

**I'll always include the prompt at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

A group consisting of six friends roamed a carnival. Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota, Brick, and Cameron decided to spend the day with each other, since they haven't done so in a while.

Mike and Zoey were away getting cotton candy for everyone, and Sam and Dakota were in a photo booth. This left Brick and Cameron. Cameron looked up at his smiling friend and thought about something for a moment before speaking.

"Brick, are you alright?" he asked as they were walking around the park.

"Never better, soldier!" He reassured him. A look of confusion crossed his face shortly after. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been single for quite some time now… and I read in a magazine that that kind of thing can take its toll on people… So… Are you having trouble finding someone?"

"Not at all! I don't really think I'm looking, actually. And I'm sure I'll find my significant other one day…"

"Hm…" Cameron wondered out loud. "I guess that only applies to girls then…"

"No more magazines for you, Cameron." He teased him, "But we gotta start heading over to the tilt-a-whirl. Zoey said to meet there in ten minutes."

"Yeah, we can go." He agreed as they changed direction.

* * *

In front of said ride, Mike and Zoey were each standing with three sticks of cotton candy in hand. Zoey handed two sticks to Brick and Cameron as they arrived, and took one out of Mike's hand to hold for him.

"Now we just need Sam and Dakota…" Mike said to nobody in particular.

"Your wish is our command!" Dakota giggled as she and Sam came up behind them.

"Cool! I've been dying to go on the UFO!" Zoey squealed, handing them cotton candy until Cameron objected.

"**NO!"** Cameron screamed before calming himself because of all the wide eyes staring at him. "I mean, wouldn't you guys like to go on…" He looked around before continuing, "The Teacups!"

"Oh Come on Cam!" Mike whined, "We've been on the Teacups seven times already!"

Dakota agreed with him, nodding. "Yeah. The teacups, plus the Caterpillar equals no fun. And let's not forget…"

"**THE CAROUSEL!"** everyone save for Cameron finished.

"That was fun!" Cameron pouted.

"It's no problem soldiers. I can stay with Cam while you guys ride." Brick intervened, smiling.

"Yes!" Sam cheered as he started walking, the other five following, "On to the UFO!"

* * *

While the others were on the UFO, Brick and Cameron stood, watching them. Cameron was holding a somewhat guilty expression and Brick was sporting a smile, watching his friends cling to each other and scream from the rush. He even chuckled a little.

"Brick, sorry about keeping you from the ride. I understand I'm making this a lot less fun for everyone…" Cameron looked down and shuffled his feet on the concrete.

"Negative that, Private Cameron! We asked you to come because we wanted to spend time together! Doesn't really matter what were doing…" Bricks cheery and supportive response caused him to bring his head back up.

"Thanks. But for my pride, I'll ride the next one."

"If you want."

When the four came off the ride, dazed smiles were on their faces. Zoey and Dakota's hair was slightly out of place, from being spun around for nearly two minutes.

"That was awesome!" Sam said as Dakota rubbed down her hair next to him, using a small mirror to make sure it looked okay.

"Totally!" Zoey agreed. "What do you guys want to go on next?"

"I suggest we go on The Sky Master, if it's okay with everyone." Brick said, nudging Cameron who smiled, knowing Brick picked a ride that wouldn't be so scary to him.

"Okay," Everyone spoke in unison. Even Cameron.

* * *

Before they could reach the Sky Master, though, they passed a tent. From the looks of it, it was a fortune teller's tent.

"Sorry guys, I want to keep my future a surprise." Zoey said winking at Mike, who smiled at her and nodded.

"I don't go to fortune tellers anymore." Dakota said, waving her hand dismissively, "Last one I went to said I was going to lose my looks one day."

"Whoever said that was out of their mind!" Sam exclaimed as everyone nodded, flattering Dakota.

"Well can you soldiers wait for me? I won't be long." Brick asked.

"Sure, go for it." Mike told him.

When Brick walked into the dark purple tent, he didn't see anyone. There were many plants around the area, and animals scurrying around. Brick made sure he didn't accidentally step on one. Lamps were placed in the corners of the tent, giving it a faint glow.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Oops, sorry!" a small voice squaked under the desk. "I was just getting something. What's your name?"

"Brick."

"Well greetings, Brick! I'm Dawn. Would you like me to tell you something about your future?"

"If you would be so kind, ma'am!" He said saluting her.

She giggled, "At ease, soldier. Please, have a seat in front of the other desk over there. I'll be with you momentarily."

Brick did as he was told and the petite blonde walked over and sat across from him. She was wearing a light green sweater with a light blue collared shirt underneath and a dark skirt. "Can I see your hands for a moment?"

Brick held out his hands to her and she closed her eyes and grabbed them. Her small hands held his large ones for nearly two minutes, before she giggled and spoke out to him.

"Well, I'll tell you what mostly everyone wants to hear. Your true love. She's a strong, independent woman with the most unique pair of eyes. She's also quite the domineering one. And she'll seem terribly impertinent at first, but she'll soften up after a while... I'm afraid that's all I can get right now." She described as she released his hands.

"Wow. Domineering? Impertinent?" Brick mocked her in question.

"That's correct."

"Okay…" Brick said, not really sure that that was the type of girl he'd end up falling for. Rude and overbearing? No one's ever told him he'd like that kind of girl before. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, nothing. I do this just for the fun of it," She said nonchalantly. "Good luck finding your loved one!"

"Thanks Dawn!" He waved at her as he exited the tent.

* * *

"Well? What'd they say?" Zoey asked as he came out.

"Well, she described my true love to me…?" Brick said, still a little confused. "She has unique eyes and she's really rude."

"Rude?" Sam asked, not sure if he was hearing his friend correctly.

"Affirmative… apparently." He replied.

"That's something you don't hear every day…" Mike awkwardly stated. "So, on to the Sky Master then?"

"Yeah." They started making their way through the amusement park.

* * *

A week or so later, Brick was at the gym. He went there every morning on the weekends, to stay in shape. He had been there for two hours already, and his daily session had just come to an end. He walked out the door, but bumped into someone who was entering.

"Watch where you're going, Jarhead." A girl snapped at him. She was a fairly tan girl with violet eyes and dirty blonde hair that curled at her neck. He just stared at her, lost in her violet orbs, until she pushed him out of the way.

"Wierdo." She mumbled as she stomped away.

His house was a few streets away, so of course, he walked to the gym. As he was walking back, he reminisced what Dawn had told him last week.

"_She's rude,"_ he thought, "_and had violet eyes. Those were definitely unique…"_

"Oh she's good," he spoke aloud, referring to Dawn as he made a one-eighty and headed back to the gym.

.

.

.

* * *

**I know it seemed like rambling, but it's not! Anyway, hoped you liked it! **

**Also, the author of one of my favorite Jock stories is writing another one! So, go read "The Plan" once you're done with this. It should still be on the first page of your archive because it's fairly new.**

**This chapter's prompt:**

"**Imagine Person A of your OTP visiting a fortune teller, who describes his/her soul-mate to them. A week later, they bump into Person B, who fits the description exactly."**

**~JockShipper**


	2. Grandkids, Guys!

**You can call this a sequel to the last chapter or you can call this just another one-shot. I really could care less. Just know they won't always kinda tie together like this. But credit goes to imagine your OTP on tumblr, once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

Brick McArthur was lacing his boots in front of the door, ready to leave, until his mother stopped him.

"Brick, where you heading?"

"Going running with Jo. I'll be home before you know it." His answer brought a knowing-smile to her face. The two been running together for months now, and she could tell her son had a _fondness_ for the blonde.

"Can I ask you something, Brick?"

"Yes ma'am! Anything!" He replied, saluting her with matching smiles.

"When are you planning to go on a date with this girl?" She started as her son's face flushed just a bit, "I mean, you tell me about her almost every day and she's even been here a few times, even though I've never officially met her. Oh—At ease, soldier."

"Whoa, Mom! I appreciate your concern but Jo and I are just _friends_—rivals even!" A red-faced Brick dropped his arm as he replied to his mother, who was having none of his story.

"Rivals huh?" She asked him as he nodded furiously. "Well, I'm not saying you can't 'be rivals' with the girl—heavens no. I'm just saying… maybe you two can be rivals… while giving your sweet mothers… grandchildren…?"

"**GRANDCHILDREN?!"** Brick repeated that last part while stepping back a little from shock. His mother's never said anything like this before. "Uh, ma'am I really have to… W-well look at the time I really must get going now! Promised Jo I'd meet her halfway." He said frantically as he looked at his wrist—even though he wasn't wearing a watch, and rushed out the door.

As he was walking, still sweating, he thought about the conversation his mother just had with him. "I wonder if Jo's parents ever said anything like that before..." He wondered out loud.

* * *

"**MOM, STOP!" **a distraught Jo ordered her agitated mother. She loved her to death, but at the moment she thought she was acting like a crazy cat-lady.

"**JO!" **her mother replied with equally as much emotion as her daughter. "We're your parents and we know these things!"

The controversy started when Jo's mom "recommended" that Jo go on a date with Brick, saying that she obviously liked him, by the way she hit him and by the way she _didn't_ hit him as much as she hit other people. She meant well, but subtlety just wasn't her strong suit.

"You don't know anything!" Jo retorted to her mother who was standing by the door.

"I do! We all see your blatantly obvious crush on the boy!" her mom said courtly, crossing her arms. "Right Sean?"

Sean was completely disinterested in the small family feud going on. He grunted in response, trying to keep his focus on the hockey game in front of him. It was hard though, taking the two screaming-over-nothing women in consideration. He stopped paying attention to these arguments a long time ago, because they've become completely normal and happen almost every day. In fact, there was a confrontation yesterday, after Jacqueline had started teasing Jo, telling her that she's "lost her touch." He just hoped that they didn't start throwing things again.

"_Two_ things." Jo raised her fingers for emphasis and counted them off. "One: there is _no crush_. _At all._ And Two: why are you pressing me on this?!"

"Because," She calmed her voice. "Sean and I have been waiting for grandkids for a while now, you know?"

That apparently got Sean's interest. His eyes were wide and he looked about ready to yell, but he clamped his mouth shut and looked at his wife. _Hell. No. If Jo gets pregnant any time before thirty I won't even trouble myself with making Cadet Boy's death look like an accident. Hah, Jo won't listen to this nonsense anyways, so what am I worrying about? _He shook his head and smiled slightly, turning back to the game.

"Grandkids?! Mom, you're not getting any of those." She actually laughed, thinking that her mother was messing with her again. With that, all calmness in Jacqueline's voice was out the window.

"Jo you're being unreasonable, not to mention stubborn."

"I'm not the one pressing my daughter to get knocked up, am I?"

"**SEAN!"**

"**DAD!"**

Both girls called for Sean to speak his mind on the matter. _Just don't look at them and they'll go away… eventually._

After being ignored, Jacqueline snatched the remote and turned off the TV.

"**HEY!" **Sean protested, "Jac, what the heck!"

"**WE WERE TALKING TO YOU!" **both females screamed at him, crossing their arms. Yep, like mother like daughter.

"Okay, you really want my opinion?" He asked as both his wife and daughter nodded. "Jo, it _is_ obvious that you like the boy."

Jo pouted at her father.

"And Jac, you can't order your daughter to have children. I quite frankly don't want her to." He said as Jacqueline was now pouting with Jo. "So in my opinion, you're both wrong." He lowered his voice a little, "_And crazy._"

"You're no help." Both women concluded in unison as they turned away from him, not hearing that last part. Jo's mother still had the remote in her possession, slightly upsetting her husband.

"Jac! Remote please!" Jo's dad said, raising his hand for her to throw the remote to him. She ignored him, however, and he sat, fuming. He always got dragged into their arguments.

"Jo," her mother started, trying to use a new approach. "It would be in your best interest to date the boy. He's sweet, kinda like your father used to be."

"Being sweet all the time is hard work, especially if you have a psycho wife." Sean mumbled, thinking that his wife couldn't hear him. She did, and threw the remote at him, hitting him in the head. **"OW!"**

"Wow, look at the time! I was supposed to be going running with Brick like five minutes ago, but was stopped about something that's **not really supposed to be debatable.**" Jo said walking to the door, "Mom, I'll continue this conversation with you…" She thought for a moment before speaking, "_Never_, actually. Bye guys!"

When Jo was out the door, Jacqueline sat next to her husband, and asked "Why is she so… ridiculous?"

Sean shrugged, "Eh. Must get it from her mother."

He winced as his wife punched him in the arm. Her strength never ceased to amaze him. He always liked that about her though…

_Eh. It's a blessing and a curse._

* * *

Brick stood at their long-established meeting point. He was at the intersection of two streets, waiting for his running partner. He was starting to think something happened to her, or worse—_she had stood him up._

It was then that Jo came walking towards him.

"Where we're you, ma'am?" he spoke to her once they were in speaking range.

"My mom was being weird." She spoke, "but I'm ready to beat you now, Lunk-head."

_Her mom was being weird… was it the grandchildren-type weird?_ , Brick though, but shook it off and decided not to bring it up.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be winning this time." He grinned at her.

She returned his grin and put her hands on her hips, "You say that every time, Idiot."

"Not important." He mumbled. "Ready?"

"Always ready to win." She confirmed.

"Okay. On three. One…"

"two…"

Before Brick said the last number, they both started running.

"Nice try, Jo. I think I know you well enough to know that you don't go on three." Brick said as the ghost of a smile appeared upon his lips.

She scoffed, "Pfft. Maybe. But you _also_ know me well enough to know I'm going to win anyway."

With that, they continued to race down the street, neck-and-neck, like they always do.

.

.

.

* * *

**A couple of things:**

**Let's not think that Jo's family is dysfunctional. They all love each other dearly, but can openly say that the other is demented. They kinda treat one another like best friends!**

**I wanted to make Jacqueline and Sean like an older Brick and Jo. Only difference is Sean's a bit more… sassy. **_**A lot**_** more sassy.**

**I picked the name Jacqueline because I wanted Jo's mom to have a nickname, short for her full name, similar to Jo's. Jacqueline… Jac. Of all the names Jo's real name could be, I think I like Joanna the most. **

**Keep in mind that in this one-shot Brick and Jo are old enough to have kids. I wouldn't make them any younger if their mothers are talking about grandchildren, haha.**

**I wrote this solely for the purpose of making somebody laugh. Not at all serious. I'm working on my humor right now…**

**One more thing: If you haven't read "Save the Wild Girls" by HopelesslyObsessedFanGirl709, you really need to.**

**That's it! Hoped you liked it! Here's the prompt:**

"**Imagine Person A's mother encouraging her shy, but obviously love struck child to take the initiative to ask Person B out because she's getting old and wants grandchildren soon."**

**~JockShipper**


	3. Remembrance Day

**Sorry I took so long! I haven't been invested in anything except tumblr, haha. But I posted for a special occasion: guess whose birthday was yesterday? I wanted to post this yesterday but I wasn't even done… how lame. XD**

**Anyway, flashbacks/memories are italicized.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama of any of its characters.**

* * *

"Screw Remembrance Day," Jo mumbled as she kicked a can on the sidewalk. Her mood was getting crappier by the second, as texts saying "Happy Remembrance Day!" were sent to her phone, endlessly as it felt to her. "I don't even like these people!" she said aloud as she deleted another text full of optimism- something she was severely lacking today—from Brick's friend, Zoey. For a reason she always told him was moronic, he'd give all of his friends her phone number, saying that she needs to 'expand her friend circle' or something like that. She had enough friends. She had Eva, and whatever association she had with Lightning.

Remembrance Day… a day to honor the soldiers that died. That word kept playing over and over in her mind. Died… died… dead. She didn't know if Brick was dead or not. He hadn't written a letter recently, and that only happens when they were attacked two consecutive times… or more. She didn't really know. But it's happened before, and his next letter consisted of him writing "I'm so sorry Jo!" on the paper to the point which she wanted to stab her eyes out with the nearest object at her disposal. With the attackings and all, he could've survived the first one and have gotten killed the next. She waited for the call, the letter, or the soldiers at her doorstep. The entire concept made her stomach churn—a feeling she would have thought she would've gotten used to by now. It's happened every time he's had to skip his letter, and that made her hate the army with all of her will. Making her worry like that. She'd never tell him that though. She'd be damned if she would be the one to keep him from going. He'd make a connection to the current situation with the army almost every day.

* * *

"_Brick go to sleep; it's late, and you're acting like an idiot."_

"_No can do, ma'am! When I'm in the army, they'll be nights like this: when sleep isn't your main concern."_

"_So that calls for you to have sleepovers with yourself in the living room?"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

* * *

And this is why she wasn't into walking: it makes you think too much. She should be running right now; she didn't know why she wasn't. She decided to run back to her and Brick's apartment.

They had more Canadian flags in their apartment than the army Brick was at probably had at their bases. There was one in every room, and for some strange reason Brick wanted two hanging off the walls in their bedroom, and one on the ceiling. That one irritated her the most. They seriously couldn't have it in another place? Whenever she would open her eyes in the morning the maple leaf was the first thing she'd see, considering her sleeping position: on her back with her hands behind her head. Brick seemed to like it though. That was when she stopped letting him decorate or design things… even his own outfits sometimes. She'd try to let him wear whatever he wanted, but sometimes he'd have his 'experimental days'… on the wrong days.

* * *

_They were going to see Jo's parents. She had tried to put it off as much as she could, but the cadet was set on meeting them. Jo was sitting on the couch, finishing up tying her shoes when she glanced at her partner walking out the door. She started laughing, until she remembered that her brothers were going to meet him today too. That was quite enough to get her to cease her amusement. She'd never hear the end of this. "No way in hell," she mumbled to herself._

_Brick was wearing a bright red jacket with his dogtags and signature army green t-shirt underneath. He was sporting a camo ball cap with identical shorts—the ones he bought a couple of days before. She told him not to buy the damn things. He was still wearing his black combat boots though. _

_She ran up behind him and grabbed him by the collar, swinging the door closed. "Nope." She deadpanned dragging him to the staircase. She wasn't voted best dressed in high school, but she knew this was crossing the line._

"_No what, Jo?" Brick asked, oblivious to the reason he was being dragged away from the door by his collar. He thought he looked nice._

* * *

Jo chuckled to herself at the thought. Brick was such a dork sometimes. She couldn't even pinpoint what she liked about him so much. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Canada's Funniest Home Videos was showing clips of some of the crotch shots animals have taken at their owners. Jo laughed, but she wasn't laughing at the TV. She didn't think most of it was funny; Wipeout always brought her to tears. She was thinking about the time she and Brick went to the animal shelter.

* * *

_Jo and Brick walked into the pet store in hopes of finding a new dog. Brick had always wanted a dog, and Jo was pretty neutral about the matter, so… why not? _

"_Good afternoon, here to adopt a pet?" The guy at the desk greeted them with a toothy smile._

"_Affirmative, sir!" Brick responded with a smile._

"_Yeah?" Jo said, unimpressed, looking at the man strangely. Why else would they come in here? To play mini-golf?_

"_What animal you guys looking for today?"_

"_A dog."_

"_Walk right down the hall there," he said, motioning to a hallway to the left of us._

"_Cool. Thanks." Jo responded as Brick saluted the man. _

_Jo passed by the poodles, the beagles, and the wiener dogs. "Oooh," she said pointing to a snarling Rottweiler. It lunged at her finger, forgetting that it was in a cage, to Brick's relief. "Let's get this one!"_

"_Uh, ma'am?" Brick walked up to the selected dog hesitantly. "I don't think we should get this one…"_

_Jo turned to him. "Why?" she demanded._

"_Because… it looks… violent." he said eyeing the animal, "And it kinda just tried to bite your finger off just now…"_

"_Oh don't be an idiot." She chuckled, "I can train it! I trained you and you turned out okay! Right?"_

"_Hey!" he said indignantly. "C'mon, Jo, let's just get one that won't require me to sleep with a bat at night."_

"_Good god," she groaned, but her smile quickly returned at the thought of another dog, "Fine; but you need to realize that I specialize in making people do what I say."_

"_Of course, Jo." He replied, used to these types of comments by now. He was just relieved they didn't get that one…_

_Brick was looking at a large Golden Retriever barking playfully when Jo called for him again. "Hey, this one's perfect, and way nicer for your sake." Jo was standing next to a different breed of dog with a proud smirk on her face, with her arms crossed in approval._

"_Oh my god," Brick mumbled as he looked at the second dog Jo had picked. It was sure nicer, alright. Unlike the first one, it contained its rage and was sitting behind the bars, growling, with drool dripping from its large teeth showing. And—is that white? Yeah, Brick was sure the dog was foaming at the mouth._

"_Ma'am," Brick started, picking Jo up—to her resentment, and setting her down on the other side of him. "I don't think this one's the right one either." He watched as she crossed her arms and frowned._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Affirmative. I think that one's foaming at the mouth."_

"_Brick, you're being a pansy."_

"_Jo, it may have rabies."_

"_You forget I'm way more vicious than the dog."_

"_It looks about ready to kill us."_

"_Y'know," Jo started, a bit louder than the volume of her normal tone. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying not to lose her cool in here, "I'll be right back. See if you can find one that doesn't look like it can be featured on Animal Planet."_

_He watched her go, and then walked to the Golden Retriever he was looking at earlier. He smiled, and stuck his hand in the cage to rub behind its ears._

_Jo came back with a black dog collar. "Heads up." She said as she threw it in his direction._

_Brick caught it and looked at it in confusion. They haven't gotten a dog yet. "And this is for?"_

"_Since we can't find one…you. You're my new pet." She announced, enjoying the color change in Brick's face and ears. She doubled over, laughing hysterically. "I'm hilarious!" she said in between breaths._

* * *

They still don't have a dog. They had both healthy arguments and heated ones. They had different views on almost everything, making debates in their relationship an everyday thing. Even over the most ridiculous of things.

* * *

"_Sorry, ma'am. That's not the way I remember it." Brick said, looking Jo over, who was smirking on the other side of the couch._

"_Well that's the way it happened. It was after I proved myself superior to you that you realized that my winning personality was all you needed in your life."_

"_Wrong again, Jo." Brick returned her smirk, "It was when you saw my large-and-in-charge attitude that you started having feelings for me."_

_That's right. They were arguing over who fell for who first. And Brick was winning. A small shade of pink started to show up on Jo's cheeks as he concluded. _

_Why did he have to bring that up? "No way," Jo said trying to contain the color change of her features. "You like the smirk I get after winning—which is all the time. And I recall someone" She said emphasizing the word 'someone', "saying that they liked the sparkle in my eyes in competition."_

_Now it was Brick's turn to blush. He did remember saying that. "Chivalry turned out to be your weakness, Ma'am!" Brick retorted, also putting emphasis on his words. Specifically 'chivalry' and 'your.'_

"_And my strength—and not to forget individuality happened to be yours!" _

_To anybody that wasn't them, they just seemed like a blushing couple shouting at each other._

* * *

At this point, Jo went upstairs to re-read the letters Brick had written her while he was away. She took her phone with her, and made sure to tell all of Brick's friends, "Happy Remembrance Day."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Iraq…**

"That was insane." A Canadian soldier named Derrick sighed as he was laying on his bunk.

"Yeah. I still can't believe we lost Spencer." Brick replied, his voice full of melancholy.

"He was a good guy," Derrick responded, wiping a tear away. Brick jumped down from his bunk and started walking towards his drawers. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't write to Jo yet."

"It is," he paused to look at his watch, "oh four hundred hours, Brick."

"Doesn't matter. I couldn't write to her last week, either."

Derrick was silent for a moment. "Hey, Private."

"Yeah?" brick turned to look at him.

"Don't apologize too much this time, okay?" Derrick grinned, turning away from him to go to sleep. Brick just looked at his lying figure. Embarrassment might as well been stamped on his forehead.

_Alright, who told him that?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Booyah! Finished! **

**I'm not Canadian or ever been to Canada, so sorry if this is a little off. Did anyone know that they don't have a Veterans Day? Or they do, and I wasn't looking up the right thing…? Someone educate me.**

**A bunch of prompts were used, they were just too minor to put in separate chapters:**

**1.) Imagine Person A of your OTP walking out the door with a ridiculous outfit on, only for Person B to drag them back inside and force them to change.**

**2.) Imagine your OTP arguing over who fell for who first**

**3.) Imagine your OTP having finally decided to get a pet, so they go to the pet store. But once in, they start arguing as they want a different animal, until finally person A buys a collar and hands it to person B, announcing that person B is now their new pet.**

**~JockShipper :)**


End file.
